


Our Order

by JauneValeska



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Leave it to Jason to make a pizza order difficult while  Dick and Kory leave the three of them alone one night for a date.





	Our Order

" I should be making the call and all the big decisions." Jason protested shortly before Garfield snatched the phone from the replacement boy wonder. 

" Being Robin 2.0 doesn't me you get to have control over all of it. I know you'll try and pile it with stuff I can't stand anymore." Gar protested after Jason glared in annoyance. Garfield Logan couldn't stand eating meat anymore after what he did at the organization's asylum. 

" Does being a a vegan , and a tiger mean your a p-" Before he could feel his insult Jason saw the black aura coming off Rachel and the cold look in her her eyes. Silently she was daring him to finish his sentence. Jason wasn't dumb enough to let that happen twice. He learned his lesson from Rachel after he started crashing with Dick and his friends. 

" Give me the phone Gar." She asked politely. Once it was in her grasp she ordered for everyone, knowing them well enough and being smart enough to keep anyone from complaining. One third for each of their favorites. " Kory and Dick wanted us to agree on a pizza and just be kids for a night while they have a night out. You can't force your preferences on us, and we can't do the same. Is it clear?" She asked as she picked up a slice. 

The boys nodded and things went peacefully until Jason complained about what they were watching.


End file.
